


love sought is good

by beverytender



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles about Franky Fitzgerald and Mini McGuinness, typically in which they are involved in a romantic relationship. I aim for 100 words with each but sometimes it's a little under (70ish) and sometimes it's quite a bit over (300ish). Title of each chapter is the prompts used. Oh, yeah. Some if not most of this is going to be at least a little 'adult.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. movie, hips, cigarettes

Franky takes Mini to this art event one year, during university, where the streets are filled with everything from clothes to dishes to sculptures, all of it homemade. They spend the whole day there, it's that expansive, and in the evening they find this little theater at one end of the festival that's showing student films. They can already guess from the pamphlet it's probably going to be shit but they can in anyways, for the chance to sit down. The place actually looks like a converted church, which is kind of amazing, and the seats are like pews, only completely covered in red velvet. There's hardly anyone else in, so they take a whole row for themselves and get quite comfortable, Franky with her back against the arm of the seat, legs stretched out on it, and Mini in between her legs, with her back against Franky's chest. They get through two of the 'films' and then it's hard not to crack up laughing at the third - something about aliens and sperm, as far as they can tell. But apparently that does it for Mini, because just when Franky's about to suggest they skip the rest, she rolls over and makes a 'shh' gesture up at Franky, then (slowly, so as to be quiet) undoes her pants and pulls them and her underwear down to her thighs. Franky takes a second to marvel at how much can change in a little over a year, and then she feels Mini's fingers round her hips and Mini's tongue on her and she just bites her lip and tries to stay quiet (mostly succeeds).

They do leave, after that, pausing outside for a smoke break, only to realize Franky'd had her cigarettes in her back pocket, and they are now completely crushed.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	2. girdle

There comes a horrible day, a month or so after the baby’s born, when Mini comes home, flops onto the couch, and wails, “Someone told me to buy a girdle today.”

“What?” Franky pokes her head out of the kitchen.

“When I went to the store at lunch, to try and find a dress for Grace’s - thing, whatever it is she’s having next month -”

“It’s called a -” Franky chimes in, and Mini gets to give her best withering i do not care look for the second time today.

“And the second one I tried on, the saleswoman dared to suggest it would look better if I tried it on with a girdle. How do girdles even still exist? Anyways, it’s official, I’m fat.”

“You are not,” Franky replies from back in the kitchen and Mini groans, stands, and crosses into that room, “You did just have a baby, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“I remember. She’s sleeping?”

Franky nods.

“But, really. Do you think I should get one? I mean, she probably knows what she’s doing -”

“No, Mini. Maybe just try a size up, okay? There’s nothing wrong with not being the exact size you were before yet. Or ever, even.” She reaches up and kisses Mini’s cheek, and Mini smiles, starts to leave the kitchen.

Franky calls after her, “If you don’t find something that fits well enough, we’ll just stay home and you can wear nothing at all, that always looks good on you.”

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	3. camera

Mini spends a day posing for Franky’s camera, near the end of the fall term, and finds herself shocked a bit at the idea she gets halfway through (although she’d considered the idea - and dismissed it - of trying to seduce one Ms. Fitzgerald).

But somehow, she follows through on it. Franky doesn’t really seem to notice for the first three items gone - jacket, bracelets, shoes - but come the fifth - tights, skirt still on - she’s stopped taking pictures and is just watching. It doesn’t feel anything like undressing in front of Nick, thank god.

And come the time Mini’s taking off her necklace, Franky’s standing.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	4. scars

Mini convinces Franky to do a lot of things she's never really thought she'd do, from things like licking whipped cream off of someone else to things like actually watching 'romantic comedies.' (Franky's still not convinced the name fits.) This morning, her task is to lay still in bed while Mini just looks at her - since she ruined it by waking up. It's difficult, both being looked at it and Mini keeps touching her (innocently) in ticklish spots. And also Mini keeps asking about her scars, and she just can't find the words. Mini understands, every time she shakes her head, and kisses at whichever one, but it's still frustrating. She comes up with something, though, by mid afternoon, and then she has to wait til Mini’s fast asleep to do it. She doesn’t know where the idea came from, and it seems silly on rethink, but she does it anyways. She drags her table lamp over, so she’s got just enough light to write, and then rolls Mini over on to her stomach. (Thankfully, she’s a deep sleeper.) She bites at the end of the pen while she thinks of where to start, and then, carefully, starts writing. Skin, as it turns out, is an imperfect canvas, but she finishes and takes down her camera, adjusting so that the words will come out able to be read. It takes a few shots before she has ones she likes (it just wasn’t possible to fit it all, readably, in one shot) and she spends the rest of the night developing them, and then attaching them together and, finally, laying them on the other side of Mini so she’ll see it when she wakes up. She can’t manage to talk about it, she doesn’t want to see that look on Mini’s face, but she does trust her, and she wants to make sure Mini knows that.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	5. scars outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The 'blood brothers' bit was borrowed (with permission) from [Tobiko's](http://www.fanfiction.net/~tobiko) story "[I had a mate, a best mate.](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6938524/1/I_had_a_mate_a_best_mate)" In case it's not clear, this is what Franky wrote on Mini.

The scar on my elbow's from falling off a wooden fence, trying to get away from somewhere quickly. The one on my chin is from being punched by a girl wearing a ring. The one on my ankle is from being bitten (different fight.) The one on my right middle finger is from it being slammed in a car door. The one on my shoulder is from being pushed into a wall that had a nail sticking out of it. The one on my lower back is from scratching it on some gravel rolling out of a (somewhat slowly) moving car (that one was just my own stupidity.) The one on my right arm, just above my wrist, is from burning myself on an oven once taking something out. The one on the left side of my face, near the eyebrow, is from a novelty sword letter opener that was thankfully not too sharp anymore. The one on my left knee is from getting caught in a not-quite-big-enough hole in a wire fence. The one on my right knee is from riding a tiny cart down a steep hill and falling off at top speed. The one near the top of my right leg is from being kicked by someone wearing heels. The one on my stomach is from being stepped on by the same person, later on. The one on the top of my foot is from tripping and catching it on a sharp piece of metal. The one on my shin is from trying to hold a firecracker as long as possible and then dropping it instead of throwing it. The one on my left palm is from becoming blood brothers with Dean. The one on my knuckle is from punching a brick wall.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	6. promptless

It’s kind of hilarious, in the ‘if she could catch her breath she’d laugh’ sort of way. It took months for them to become a couple, weeks for them to - ahem - share a bed, and then just days for Franky to become completely (or at least mostly) shameless.

Mini’s not complaining - not in the least. Only it’s frustrating, when she sticks her phone in her pocket and seconds later gets the message “i have nothing to say, just wanted your phone to vibrate,” and there’s Franky, smirking in the most maddening way across the room, as if she’s the most clever person in the world for coming up with it. And Mini can’t do a damn thing about it, not at the moment. Touching Franky she’s gotten good at, even managed to make her beg, once, (and that was nothing short of glorious), but words… nothing she’s said has seemed to have the slightest immediate effect, while every tiny comment from Franky’s got Mini blushing as if the pope has caught her masturbating or something. Later, Franky will talk about wanting her in this moment, she always does, but it’s not quite as satisfying as that immediate effect would be, so Mini keeps trying.

“do it again?”

She thinks she sees the slightest change in Franky’s experience when she’s reading her reply, so that's progress.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	7. transparent

Really, she is the worst actress, and Franky feels quite dumb when she figures it out - her only defense is how completely impossible it sounds. But, try as she may not to, Mini wears her heart on her sleeve if you’re paying attention and it doesn’t take long for Franky to become sure.

It’s trickier, figuring out what to do once she is sure. Somehow it’s a lot scarier thinking Mini could be interested in her than it was to think Matty was. But... it’s so much better, too. She can trust that Mini won’t ever choose to forget her

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	8. question

Eventually it comes down to Franky asking - at a party, while they’re by some rare chance alone - “Do you want me, Mini?”

It’s the scariest question she’s ever asked, even if she probably knows the answer, and she doubts she would have had the courage except she thinks she just caught Mini crying and she thinks it’s because of her and how could she have let that happen? Just because she was scared to say something and have things change? She can make it up to Mini, though, and she will. Starting by tucking her fingers between Mini’s and squeezing. “Cause I think that’d be - I think I’d like that.”

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	9. celebration

It takes Mini embarrassingly long to learn how to properly fasten a diaper. There are only so many times she can convincingly say when they found one laying somewhere that the baby must have gotten it off crawling around. (And thank god they had the luck to always find it pretty quickly because that is a mess Mini does not want to clean up.) It becomes a running joke that by the time she figures it out, Charlotte will be potty trained, and for a week Franky won't even let her change Charlie's diapers unless she's out somewhere. Mini throws a party when she finally masters it.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	10. window

Cliche as it is, the whole 'eyes are windows to the soul' idea, Franky finds it particularly true with Mini. From the very first time they meet, the look in her eyes is often in contradiction with the look on her face. The times they do match up, Franky feels like she's been trusted with something precious, every time. Eventually she's able to read Mini's face as well, but for that first year or so, her eyes are the only clues she gets about what's actually going on in her head. It drives her, quite a bit in that time they don't get along, the sometimes overwhelming urge to figure out exactly how Mini works.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	11. sunshine

There's this perfect little spot they find in the woods, this round, opening clearing that can't have been an accident, surrounded completely by trees as it is. It's kept completely clear of weeds by someone they never meet, but there's a wild abundance of clover. The first day they happen across it, they've been trying to find a comfortable place to rest for what feels like hours, and Franky flops right down onto the ground. Mini, after a moment glancing around, follows suit and flops down onto Franky, leaving them in laughter for a good few minutes. They come back once weekly for a while after that, and then at least once yearly later on.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	12. rain

Rain is actually Franky's favourite type of weather. Light drizzle, heavy downpour, thunderstorm, all of it. She likes to go outside and just stand in it, til she's completely drenched, or spin around til she's so dizzy. The home they buy has the perfect backyard for it, half old worn stone, half grass, so she can enjoy the rain without having to deal with the mud, and a covered porch with a swing seat, so Mini can sit and watch and call her ‘completely crazy’ (she still cuddles her close even when she's soaking wet, thoug 

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)

h).


	13. vacation

Jeff & Geoff take two vacations every year, one in the winter, to somewhere they've been before and loved, and one in the summer, to somewhere they haven't been. It's Franky's favourite tradition of theirs, except for that first winter trip after she and Mini, er, get closer. It's more difficult to enjoy the scenery, when she keeps turning around to point something out to her, and then remembers she's back in Bristol. She saves up the rest of the year, though, so she can bring Mini on the summer trip, and after that there’s not a year she doesn’t go.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	14. socks

Mini sleeps over (just sleeps) at Franky's for the first time a week before they get together officially, and honestly is a bit disappointed. She leaves the room for a second, just long enough to change into a borrowed pajama top (and, alright, maybe a minute of standing there enjoying the fact that she's wearing something of Franky's), and when she gets back Franky is already dressed for bed. And she dresses for bed like she dresses for everything else, apparently, even has socks on. It is adorable, even if Mini was hoping for a bit more skin. (A couple weeks later she likes it more, when she finds it exactly how enjoyable it can be to sit in someone's lap and unbutton their shirt.)

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	15. fairy tales

Despite Franky’s many protests against it, when their daughter’s reached age 6, Mini insists on reading her fairy tales - “Thumbelina,” she sighs, after Charlie’s drifted off to sleep, “was always my favorite.” Franky, fed up, snorts.

She had tried talking Franky around to it first, for months, actually, but then the library nearby had a “Month of Fairy Tales” event and that was that, decision made. It was normally Franky’s tradition, to take Charlotte to the library every Saturday, and now it’s fair that Mini gets a turn as well.

Franky protests most strongly to Cinderella (Mini smoothly overrules her with “It’s about getting help from the unlikeliest of places and never giving up hope,” and congrats herself on finally being able to be smooth around Franky. Surprisingly, her 2nd least favorite is Beauty and the Beast.

“I thought you’d like that one, love over shallowness and all that.”  
“It’s not, though, he turns back into the handsome guy in the end. And besides, it teaches bestiality.”

Mini lets her have that one, and returns it unread to the library, but the rest she refuses to budge on. Franky comes to bed huffy for that week, but that’s really not all that much of a negative, truth told.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	16. brown sugar

Mini buys this perfume, brown sugar and something, just after they’ve finished university, that Franky just... wholeheartedly approves, particularly the way it tends to announce Mini’s presence (which is probably why she bought it.) It’s not overbearing, somehow, but when she walks in somewhere, Franky knows seconds after, just from inhaling. Mini’s gone through a lot of different perfumes over the years, but this is the first one that Franky thinks of as fitting her. She spends weeks sleeping with her face pressed into Mini’s neck, and dreams of nothing but her. Eventually Mini stops wearing it regularly, but she keeps a bottle, and sometimes Franky will walk in the door and take a deep breath... and promptly find Mini, wherever she is, whatever she’s doing, and properly express her affection for the scent again.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	17. control

Mini's need for control never goes away. Sometimes, for weeks at a time, it'll lighten up, quite a bit actually, but it'll return (with a vengence, usually) soon enough. Franky gets better at dealing with it, and figures out ways to tell Mini 'no' that don't - scare her so much. (Always with a kiss, always.) There are bad weeks, though, where Mini's feeling like she needs to grab at everything to keep it, and Franky's feeling very much not like being grabbed at, at the same time, and sometimes they have quite horrible fights, but neither of them ever leaves because of those fights, and in a twisted sort of way it makes them both feel a bit safer.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	18. competition

Franky gets home to some interesting situations, during the months Mini's not working. (She knows maternity leave is usually just for the least few months of the pregnancy/first few months after the baby's born, but she insists - and Mini doesn't really protest - on it from the beginning. They can afford it and it took them so long to get this, it isn't worth the risk.) One night it's a wedding cake Mini had delivered just because she was craving it. Once she's got the neighbor's puppy in, she'd asked if she could borrow it for the day to play with. Once there's a poker table (rented, she says) set up in the living room, and Mini's wearing layers, and giggling her head off, if Franky didn't know better, she'd think she was drunk. "How good are you at poker?" Mini asks.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	19. accent

Mini's accent didn't always have an effect on Franky. The very first time she heard Mini speak, she was - distracted, after that she just thought of it as 'terribly beautiful' for a while, and then the terrible got dropped. Then for nearly half a year when she heard it she'd think of 'guilt,' but slowly that changed as well. Now, though, with the two of them so far away from each other, it’s all Franky looks forward to, some days, going back to the place she’s renting (not home) and sitting and listening to Mini talk for as long as possible. Mini, of course, loves the extra bit of power, and rarely chooses to use it in an innocent way. It’s going to be trouble, when they are back in the same place, and nearly everything she says still d 

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)

oes this to Franky.


	20. fire

She starts keeping a lighter in her pocket again that last year of college. It's the only safety net she's got, most of the time, that topsy turvy year. As it usually goes, eventually it being in her pocket isn't enough, and then she has to bring it out and just flick at it, to calm down. It makes her feel a little less who-the-fuck-am-i-now (and what am i doing), the connection with her... former self, she supposes. And it seems to make (some) other people a bit nervous, and she has to admit she sort of enjoys that.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	21. lies

Franky tries not to lie, she honestly does, tries to stop as soon as they get together, but it's difficult. She thinks Mini knows, when she does, because she feels a stronger sense of guilt for it until she finally tells the truth hours or sometimes even days later, it must show on her face. She gets better at it, slowly, manages to tell Mini sooner after it happens.

And then Mini starts asking about Oxford. And before that. She doesn't tell her anything that's not true, she doesn't actually tell her anything, but it feels much the same. A lie of omission, her dads say, is as bad as an untruth. It worries her, that Mini might think she doesn't trust her, but she just can't find the words (or get over the fear that Mini will look at her differently.)

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	22. pink

The moment Mini finds out they've been successful, and she's pregnant, she goes right and buys a massive amount of pink baby clothes. Not a single other color. That's how Franky finds out, funnily enough, from Mini getting home carrying bags of baby clothes. (Not that Mini didn't want to do that as soon as they started trying.) It makes her laugh, reminds her of when they first moved in together and she realized Mini didn't own a single set of pajamas or underwear that didn't have pink in it. She points out, leaning against the kitchen door, that the baby might not be a girl, and Mini just raises her chin and replies, quite haughty, that boys can wear pink too.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	23. Grace

They’re both there when Grace gives birth, on either side of the sobbing, cursing girl, and they’re grinning like idiots pretty much the entire time, til both - yes, both, twins, two tiny baby girls, Rich’s reaction is absolutely hilarious, as is Mini’s face when she steps over him on the floor - are cleaned and weighed and wrapped up in mommy and (a revived) daddy’s arms.

Franky wraps her arms ‘round Mini and whispers “yes” in her ear because she’s still just as transparent as she’s always been, and really she has been wanting this since Grace told them.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	24. mirrors

Franky doesn't become a fan of mirrors, even when she’s more comfortable with herself. It makes life a little - sticky, when they finally move in together, because Mini is a fan of mirrors, and she puts them up all over the place - entry way, living room, hallway, one tall standing mirror next to her dresser in the bedroom, even one in the kitchen. Then, one night, she’s got Mini upside down in the bed, and she glances up at Mini’s face, but she’s got her head bent back. And Franky can see her perfectly reflected, all the way down to where Franky’s hand disappears between her legs, and maybe... maybe Mini had the right idea after all.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	25. blushes

For all that Franky blushes quite a bit (whenever they're holding hands, and someone glances twice, she blushes and gives them a glaring look all at once), she never blushes at anything Mini says. Mini takes it as a challenge, but 'I'm going to fuck your brains out later' gets a chuckle, 'they've got handcuffs at that novelty shop' a smirk. When Mini says 'I love you,' though, long after she's given up, that gets this perfect blush, staining her cheeks. (and a quite surprised look, which Mini goes to great lengths to do away with.)

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


	26. poison

This feeling, it spreads through her veins like a slow-acting poison, this horrible - wonderful lack of control, intoxicates her like none of the drugs or drink has ever really been able to, and as expected, soon enough she is laying there, all inhibitions and fears gone, potentially on the verge of the worst hangover possible, somehow thinking last night may have been worth it -  
and then - and then! - Franky wakes up and stretches and then snuggles closer to her and she has never felt more sober, more clear headed, and last night was absolutely worth it.

[](http://statcounter.com/shopify/)


End file.
